Gore
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Jika hanya ada satu dari kita yang mampu selamat, aku ingin itu kau. / for #TakashinEvent / #Talesof10&12 / WARNING: ini beneran gore.


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Gore © takanashi misaki

 **.**

For #TakaShinEvent #Talesof10&12

[Mythology] Ragnarok

 **.**

 **Warning** : This is a violent fic with too many hints of drama and OOC-ness every here and there.

You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

* * *

Sebutir kepala menggelinding jatuh di tangga, gemanya perlahan menjauh.

Takasugi menyandarkan bahunya di dinding. Dengan napas terengah, perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangan.

Lantai hampir sepenuhnya tertutup puing-puing. Kaca jendela pecah berhamburan, bercampur dengan cipratan darah yang mulai mengering. Potongan tubuh entah milik siapa terserak sembarangan; separuh tangan kiri bertemu dengan cungkilan lutut, tergolek bersebelahan dengan usus yang terburai. Dari luar bingkai jendela, bau daging terbakar mulai menyergap indera penciumannya. Meringis tertahan, pemuda dengan sebelah mata tertutup _gantai_ itu menyeret kakinya menjauh.

"Takasugi!"

Menoleh, tatapan Takasugi bertemu dengan seorang pemuda seumurannya, memanggul kantong plastik besar di pundaknya dan menggenggam pemukul bisbol yang sudah bengkok di tangan kanannya. Dilihat sekilas, penampilan pemuda itu mirip seperti habis tercebur dalam kubangan cat merah.

"Gintoki," sahut Takasugi ketika pemuda itu—Gintoki, sudah cukup dekat.

"Ngapain kamu masih keliaran di sini, Chibisugi," omel Gintoki, menyeka wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia melirik tangan kiri Takasugi dan mendengus. "Turunin itu dulu, dasar _yakuza_ ," ucapnya, mengedikkan dagunya pada _katana_ yang masih terhunus siaga.

"Siapa tahu perlu," kekeh Takasugi, mengibaskan _katana_ tersebut.

"Oi!" protes Gintoki, melompat saat percikan darah hampir mengenai sepatunya.

"Jadi? Habis ngerampok kantin, ngapain balik lagi? Gobloknya dikondisikan," tanya Takasugi, menyelipkan _katana_ tersebut pada ikat pinggangnya.

"Kamu nggak dateng-dateng," mata merah Gintoki menyisir Takasugi dari atas ke bawah. "Tahunya malah nyasar nggak jelas, dasar Zoro. Buta arahnya dikondisikan."

"Bangsat," meninju lengan Gintoki, Takasugi menyeringai. "Di mana kamu siapin mobilnya?"

Gintoki menunjuk belakang punggungnya dengan ibu jari. "Gerbang belakang. Udah sengaja kuparkir di tempat yang nggak akan ketinggian buatmu—aduh!" Gintoki melompat, menghindari tendangan Takasugi.

"Bacot. Buru, kukang keriting," tukas Takasugi.

"Heh, yang nyasar mana berhak ngomong cepetan!"

Koridor panjang lantai tiga hampir tidak bisa dikenali. Beberapa mayat dengan anggota badan tak utuh menggelosor pasrah di lantai, diam saja walau Takasugi menginjak tubuhnya.

"Hoi, kau sengaja bikin jejak, hah, Takasugi- _kun_?" Gintoki melempar pandang jengkel saat Takasugi, tanpa ekspresi bersalah sedikitpun, tampak sengaja menginjak potongan mayat. Bekas tapak kaki Takasugi jelas terpetak merah. Bila ada yang melihat tapak kaki itu, mungkin bakal ada yang mengira Takasugi lari seorang diri—karena Gintoki dengan gesit menghindari bahkan darah yang terpercik.

Menggeram, dengan sengaja Takasugi menendang sepotong lengan ke arah Gintoki.

"Oi! Hati-hati!" hampir tergelincir, Gintoki mendecakkan lidah. "Heh, apanya yang mantan _ace_ atletik? Lamban. Padahal Gin- _san_ sambil bawa panenan, lho!"

Perempatan imajiner tercetak di pelipis Takasugi. "Heh, jadi beneran ngerampok, toh."

"Segalanya benar dalam cinta dan peperangan, Takasugi- _kun_!"

"Bacot—" Takasugi hampir meninju punggung Gintoki saat mendadak pemuda berambut keriting itu menghentikan larinya—membuat Takasugi hampir membenturnya.

"Apa-apaan, keriting berengsek—"

"Ssh," Gintoki menarik pundak Takasugi, merapatkannya pada dinding. Plastik berisi ransum diturunkan, sebelah tangannya meraih pemukul bisbol.

Takasugi langsung paham situasinya;

Ada yang berpotensi mencegat mereka di ujung koridor.

"Berapa banyak?" Takasugi menghunus _katana_ -nya.

"Lima," sahut Gintoki, menyipitkan mata saat mengintip dari balik dinding. "Sialan, yang rahangnya copot pegang pemukul yang lebih bagus dariku!"

"Ambil saja sekalian," usul Takasugi, menyeringai. "Lima-limanya bawa senjata, kalau gitu?"

"Yang cewek enggak, tangannya udah putus," sahut Gintoki. Membungkuk, ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Siap?"

Takasugi mengangguk.

"Tunggu… SEKARANG!"

Lima kepala—empat setengah, sebetulnya—tertoleh sekaligus saat mendengar teriakan Gintoki, dan Gintoki memanfaatkan momentum diam sekilas itu untuk menghempaskan kepala terdekat—yang langsung terlepas dari lehernya dan memecahkan kaca.

Dua tangan kurus menjangkau Gintoki—namun Takasugi sudah terlebih dulu berputar, dan dengan satu gerakan mulus memutus pergelangan tangan itu—gadis yang kulit kepalanya sudah terkelupas itu menoleh—namun Takasugi lebih cepat; sekejap kemudian, kepala gadis itu sudah menggelinding di lantai.

"Minggir!" tepat waktu untuk menunduk, pemukul bisbol yang bengkok parah menyabet udara dua senti dari ujung rambutnya.

"Bidik yang bener, bangsat!" maki Takasugi, mengayunkan _katana_ -nya, memotong lutut dua lainnya yang mendekat. Dengan bunyi lenguhan, keduanya terjatuh, namun masih bisa menyeret tubuhnya mendekat. Mendecakkan lidah, Takasugi menusuk kepala salah satunya, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari pemuda dengan topi kupluk yang mendadak melompat seolah hendak menyambarnya—

Yang langsung terpental dengan bunyi _KRAK_ saat terbentur sebuah pemukul bisbol. Kepalanya langsung terlepas—dan menghantam dinding dengan bunyi derak.

" _Home run_!" siul Gintoki.

"Bangsat," maki Takasugi, menyingkirkan tubuh yang menimpanya.

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis. "Hoi, udah bagus mau kutolong. Mana makasihnya, hah?"

"Tolong?" ulang Takasugi, bersungut-sungut mengelapkan _katana_ -nya pada _gakuran_ pemuda tanpa kepala maupun kaki itu. "Padahal Cuma mau pamer _batt_ baru," lanjutnya ketus.

"Iya, iya, terserah," Gintoki mengangkat bahu.

"Sana ambil ransumnya. Aku—"

Mendadak pandangan Takasugi gelap. Ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin—samar-samar ia mendengar suara besi berkelontangan dan sesuatu membentur dadanya—

"Oi! _"_

Takasugi berkedip. Ia menoleh, dan wajah Gintoki yang berlumuran darah masuk dalam pandangannya. "Apa," sahutnya ketus. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya, ia baru sadar; lengan Gintoki melintang di bawah dadanya, seolah menyangganya agar tidak jatuh. "Lepaskan, bodoh. Barusan—Cuma kecepetan berdiri," menepis tangan Gintoki, Takasugi meraih _katana_ -nya yang tergeletak.

Saat Takasugi menyelipkan kembali _katana_ -nya, ia mengerutkan kening menatap Gintoki. "Cuci muka sana. Tampangmu biasanya memang udah busuk, tapi yang ini hancur."

Gintoki menendang sepotong lengan di ujung sepatunya dengan jengkel. "Ya, ya, tuan muda," Ia merobek _gakuran_ paling bersih di antara kelima mayat yang berserakan, dan mengelap wajahnya. Melirik jendela, Gintoki mendengus. "Paling nggak butuh waktu lima menit kalau mau jalan hati-hati. _Zombie_ - _zombie_ bangsat ini walau telinganya copot, kok, pendengarannya masih sensitif aja, sih."

"Mana kutahu," sahut Takasugi, ikut melongokkan kepalanya. "Hoi, parkir mobilnya nggak kurang jauh, tuh?" tanyanya, menujuk _minivan_ putih yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Di halaman, para mayat berjalan itu memang tidak bergerombol seperti di sepanjang koridor, tapi tidak ada jaminan mereka akan langsung mengeroyok bila ia atau Gintoki membuat suara sekecil apapun saat berlari. Mendecakkan lidah, Takasugi memainkan organ tubuh yang berceceran dengan telapak sepatunya.

"Hoi, sini berusaha ngebersihin badan, ngapain kamu malah mainan darah gitu? Kira-kira kalau mau berlagak emo, dasar raja drama," Gintoki mendorong pundaknya dengan kesal. "Ginian bikin bau, Takasugi kampret."

"Orang yang punya bau kaki paling parah nggak pantes bilang gitu," Takasugi mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Buruan ambil plastikmu tadi, terus cabut. Lama-lama lompat juga aku dari sini, lemot."

"Bacot doang, siapa yang jongosmu, hah! Bantuin bawa, sini!"

"Oh? Lemah banget sih, bawa plastik gitu aja sampai minta bantuan."

"Yang nyaris pingsan Cuma gegara anemia, siapa, y— _AWAS!_ " mendadak Gintoki melompat, menyambar kerah Takasugi, memaksanya menunduk—tepat waktu untuk menghindari ayunan besi. Gintoki, sambil mendecakkan lidah, menyambar pemukul bisbolnya dan menghantam tangan yang terjulur itu—dan seolah terbuat dari ranting lapuk, siku makhluk yang berdiri di belakang Takasugi tersebut langsung terlepas dengan bunyi _KRAK_ , membentur dinding.

Seolah mengalami disorientasi sekejap, Gintoki masih sempat mengambil napas dan menyaksikan makhluk itu tampak linglung—hanya untuk kemudian menyambar Gintoki, dengan rahang terbuka lebar—

"Sial—!" Gintoki kehilangan momentum untuk menyingkirkan makhluk itu—rahang yang terbuka itu mengarah lurus tepat ke wajahnya—

Namun sisi kanan wajah yang tidak utuh itu keburu berdebam ke tanah.

Gintoki berkedip, dan lurus dengan wajahnya, sebilah _katana_ teracung, membelah kepala _zombie_ yang menyerangnya di tengah persis sama besar. Gintoki menyeringai. "Besok-besok daftar _masterchef_ , sana."

"Akan kupaksa kamu yang jadi tukang icipnya," sahut Takasugi, memutar _katana_ -nya. Sebelah matanya terpancang pada belakang punggung Gintoki. Sedangkan Gintoki, melepaskan kerah baju Takasugi, dengan siaga mengawasi daerah tangga. "Kalau kita sama-sama selamat, ya."

Sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu, Takasugi menjulurkan _katana_ -nya dalam satu gerakan kilat, menusuk satu _zombie_ yang berlari mendekat, hampir meraih kemeja Gintoki.

"Lidahmu penuh nikotin gitu, mana mungkin bisa masak!" seru Gintoki, mengayunkan pemukul bisbolnya, telak menghajar _zombie_ paling depan yang datang dari koridor di sisi kiri.

"Halah, ngomongnya gitu, tapi siapa yang ketagihan _kare_ terus numpang hidup di apartemen orang?" tiga _zombie_ jatuh sekaligus, Takasugi mengayunkan _katana_ -nya dengan brutal.

"Oi, jangan memutarbalikkan fakta!" lebih banyak lagi _home run_ yang melayang melewati jendela; bunyi kaca pecah memekakkan telinga.

Merunduk menghindari serbuan puluhan beling tajam yang berhamburan, Takasugi mendecakkan lidah. "Bodoh, jangan berisik! Siapa tahu jumlah mereka malah makin banyak—" sebelum Takasugi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mendadak dari arah ujung koridor barat, sekelompok besar _zombie_ berlari ke arah mereka—hanya sedikit yang tidak membawa senjata.

"Bajingan—" Gintoki, tanpa berpikir panjang, menggebuk _zombie_ terdekat darinya, dan menyambar lengan Takasugi.

"Tung—Gintoki—hoi, lepas!" meronta, Takasugi yang terseret di belakang Gintoki berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Protesnya nanti saja!" tanpa sempat menoleh—apalagi mengambil kembali hasil rampokannya, Gintoki terus berlari—melompati anak tangga, sembarang mengayunkan pemukul bisbolnya. Siapa peduli tentang hati-hati kalau ada ancaman segerombolan besar kanibal setengah hidup ganas mengejar.

"Lepas—" mencengkeram dadanya, Takasugi berusaha mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap bernapas. Mana sempat mengaburkan jejak darah, apalagi Gintoki terlalu sibuk berlari. Titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi ujung matanya—

"Kubilang, _LEPAS!_ " sekuat tenaga, Takasugi menyentakkan tangannya—terlepas—ia masih sempat melirik ekspresi kaget Gintoki sebelum rasa sakit dan panas menyengat perutnya—telinganya berdenging—sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, kuku-kukunya sudah menancap pada lengan kokoh Gintoki—dan hanya itu hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk tetap tersadar tanpa menjerit.

"Takasugi?!" Gintoki berjongkok, menyingkirkan _katana_ Takasugi, dan melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Matanya dengan panik menyisir sekujur tubuh Takasugi; kedua tangan masih jelas baik-baik saja, daritadi langkah Takasugi juga sama sekali tidak diseret, tidak ada luka di kepalanya—

Namun sebelah tangan Takasugi mencengkeram sisi kanan perutnya erat.

Gintoki menelan ludah. Ia memeras otaknya, berpikir keras, memilih antara akan membawa Takasugi naik ke ruang kelas terdekat, atau lebih baik nekad melompat ke lantai satu, membaringkan Takasugi dan syukur-syukur mengobatinya dengan peralatan seadanya di UKS—dengan resiko disambut segerombolan besar _zombie_.

"Takasugi," ucap Gintoki perlahan, dan pemuda berambut keunguan itu perlahan mendongak. Menyadari wajah lawan bicaranya memucat, tenggorokan Gintoki serasa dibetot sesuatu. Ia menggenggam lengan Takasugi. "Aku perlu tahu separah apa lukamu," lanjutnya, menatap mata Takasugi lurus.

Takasugi, sebaliknya, tampak ogah-ogahan. Ia menghindari mata Gintoki saat berbisik, "Aku masih bisa jalan—Cuma, aku nggak yakin—masih bisa—lari," sahutnya, dengan napas tersengal.

"Tetap saja. Sini kasih lihat," genggaman tangan Gintoki mengerat, dan Takasugi tampak semakin tidak nyaman. "Dengar, maaf aku menyeretmu barusan. Makanya aku mau menebus kesalahanku—sini perlihatkan lukamu, bangsat. Sejak kapan wajahmu jadi sepucat itu."

"Bukan luka besar," bisik Takasugi ketus, menghalau tangan Gintoki. Ia merasakan cairan panas lengket turun melewati tangannya.

Bajingan, apa gunanya berusaha mengamuflasekan jejak darah di lantai kalau ujung-ujungnya ketahuan begini.

"Persetan. Buka bajumu—" kedua tangan Gintoki mulai menggerayangi _gakuran_ Takasugi.

"Bangsat—Gintoki, bukan waktunya—" panik, Takasugi mencengkeram _gakuran_ -nya dengan tenaga lebih dari yang dibutuhkan—

Dan tanpa sengaja kukunya menancap pada luka di perutnya.

"Kh—" menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melepaskan teriakan, Takasugi kehilangan satu momen tepat ketika Gintoki menarik paksa _gakuran_ -nya—

Dan memperlihatkan kemeja merah—yang dibanjiri warna _merah_ yang jauh lebih pekat. Tersentak, Takasugi menutup perutnya dengan sebelah tangan—namun perut Gintoki sudah terlanjur bergolak;

ada sepotong tulang yang terlihat menyembul tepat di balik ikat pinggang yang tercabik.

"Gintoki—sialan, ini nggak separah kelihatannya—bukan—dengar, ada segerombolan makhluk setengah busuk yang mengejar kita—"

"Bangsat," potong Gintoki dengan suara rendah, perlahan kedua lengannya bergerak meraih lengan Takasugi, dan hampir tanpa sadar ia mencengkeramnya sampai buku jarinya memutih. "Siapa yang bikin luka sebesar ini, hah?"

Hening.

Samar-samar, suara langkah kaki puluhan orang yang dibumbui dengan erangan terdengar menggema di lorong di atas kepala mereka.

"Sudah mati," sahut Takasugi akhirnya, menatap lurus pada mata merah Gintoki.

"Makhluk itu semuanya memang sudah mati, bangsat."

"Kepalanya sudah putus. Aku—"

"Kenapa persisnya," Gintoki mendesis tajam. "Perutmu bisa sampai kayak habis operasi _caesar_ gitu."

"Bukan waktunya," Takasugi menyahut datar. "Gerombolan mayat busuk itu tinggal lompat kesini," ucapnya, menunjuk melewati belakang kepala Gintoki. "Dan sampai sedari tadi aku masih bisa bertarung, keriting pekak."

Mendecakkan lidah, Gintoki meraih pemukul bisbolnya. "Kita turun."

"Nggak. Terobos saja gerombolan _zombie_ bangsat itu sampai atap trus terjun dari sana. Pinter banget, nggak, tuh," menyiagakan _katana_ -nya, Takasugi melangkah saat mendadak sebelah lengan Gintoki terjulur tepat di depannya. Wajah Takasugi memerah saat ia membentak, "Apa-apaan, keriting bangsat!"

"Awasi bagian belakang," sahut Gintoki datar.

Takasugi mengerjapkan mata. "Memangnya kaupikir aku sebodoh apa—"

"Iya, jenius tapi budeg," Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya sekali lagi, menoleh pada Takasugi dengan jengkel. "Denger nggak tuh suara-suara di atas? Kalo nggak ada yang ngawasin belakang kita berdua mati di sini, geblek! Aku masih pengen punya anak cucu!"

Takasugi membuka mulutnya seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun sudut matanya lebih dulu menangkap sepotong tangan pucat tanpa jari tengah dan kelingking menjulur dari belakang bahu Gintoki—dan menebasnya tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Taka—"

"Belakangmu, idiot!" teriak Takasugi, mengayunkan _katana_ -nya, memenggal kepala seorang guru yang kacamatanya sudah tinggal separuh. "Sialan—mereka tertarik sama apa, sih?" menjambak rambut _twintails_ salah seorang gadis, menendang perutnya dengan lutut, dan menggunakan kekuatan hentakan itu untuk mencabut kepalanya.

"Bukannya kamu yang berisik mulu dari tadi?" di belakangnya, Gintoki memutar pemukul bisbolnya, meremukkan tiga pelipis sekaligus sekali ayun. "Pemukul baruku udah rusak lagi!" serunya, mengacungkan lecet pada pemukul berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu. Satu _zombie_ merangsek mendekat, namun Gintoki sudah lebih dulu memutar pergelangan kaki kanannya—dan dengan satu gerakan mulus mendaratkan ujung tumitnya pada leher _zombie_ tanpa gigi tersebut—menyeretnya paksa dengan momentum hingga tengkoraknya mencium dinding dengan bunyi _KRAK_ memuaskan.

"Pakai yang bener, goblok," sahut Takasugi, perlahan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh punggung Gintoki. "Nggak kejauhan apa kalau mau lari sepanjang koridor lantai satu?"

"Aduuh, Takasugi- _kun_ yang malang, sini kugendong, daripada lam—aduh!" Gintoki mengusap perutnya yang disikut. "Ubah arah, pertama kita harus rawat lukamu dulu di UKS. Semoga perbannya cukup."

Takasugi menoleh dengan mulut ternganga. "Ngapain, bikin lama—"

"Ngomongnya nanti," Gintoki mengedikkan dagu pada dua _zombie_ yang menyeret langkah mendekat. "Silakan kalau mau lari duluan ke mobil. Toh kuncinya aku yang bawa," seringainya.

"Bangsat," maki Takasugi, namun perhatiannya sudah terfokus pada sosok _zombie_ yang melenguh, terseok-seok menjulurkan tangan padanya. "Kalau begitu selesaikan sebelum yang di atas bisa nyusul kemari, keriting geblek."

Menyeringai, Gintoki melompat, meraih pegangan tangga di samping mereka, dan memijak tangga sekuat tenaga—dengan tangan tergenggam pada besi, ia memutar tubuhnya—tangan kanan terentang, erat mencengkeram pemukul bisbol—dan memanfaatkan gaya dorong inersia, sekuat tenaga ia menghantam pinggang _zombie_ terdekat dengan telak—tubuh _zombie_ yang setengah membusuk itu tertekuk kuat ke arah kiri, terhimpit palang besi—namun Gintoki dengan sengaja menggeser poros pemukul bisbolnya sedikit lebih ke bawah, dengan tekanan sama—dan tubuh _zombie_ itu sempurna terbelah dua, bagian atasnya terpuruk di tangga dengan usus dan lambung yang terjulur dari anak tangga, sementara kakinya membentur lantai bawah.

 _Zombie_ satunya menyabetkan tangannya dengan ganas, berusaha mencakar punggung Gintoki yang terbuka lebar—tapi, tanpa memedulikan otot bahunya yang bisa lepas karena kuatnya daya entakan, Gintoki mengayunkan pemukul bisbolnya ke arah berlawanan—sayangnya, mungkin karena kurangnya tenaga, kedua siku _zombie_ itu tidak sampai terlepas, melainkan hanya berderak patah. Gintoki mendecakkan lidahnya sengit, namun _zombie_ itu sudah terlebih dulu melompat, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berlumuran darah—

Takasugi merasa pinggangnya mati rasa saat ia berputar, bertumpu pada kaki kanannya—dan mengayunkan _katana_ -nya secara horizontal, mengiris leher _zombie_ di hadapannya tepat di tengah. Tubuh tanpa kepala itu segera ambruk ke depan, namun kepala gadis berambut kecoklatan itu justru terpental hingga membentur dinding. Merobek _sweater_ gadis itu, Takasugi mengelap _katana_ -nya, dan meringis menyadari berbagai goresan pada permukaannya.

 _Zura pasti marah besar_.

Menghela napas, Takasugi menggelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh.

Gintoki tengah berusaha meremukkan kepala _zombie_ di hadapannya, dengan sepotong badan teronggok di dekat kakinya—

Sedangkan lewat celah tangga di atasnya, satu _zombie_ mengintip.

Takasugi berkedip—

Sepotong besi terjulur—tepat mengarah pada punggung Gintoki yang masih sibuk mengayunkan pemukul bisbolnya—

Tanpa sempat berpikir, Takasugi melompat.

" _GINTOKI!"_

Dan mendadak _sesuatu_ yang perih, keras dan tajam seolah menyengat perutnya—tepat pada lukanya yang terbuka—dan sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, pijakannya mendadak melunak—ia menginjak sesuatu yang _licin_ —Takasugi hanya ingat tangannya bergerak refleks menggenggam tabung logam panjang yang entah sejak kapan terjulur seolah melewati tubuhnya—

Ia sempat melihat sepotong tangan yang berlumuran darah terjulur ke arahnya—

Sebelum kepalanya menghantam sesuatu, dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

.

" _TAKASUGI!"_

Persis gerakan _slowmotion_ dalam film, mataku menangkap dengan jelas saat jari Takasugi lolos dari telapak tanganku yang berdarah.

Sementara darahku sendiri berdesir dingin saat tubuhnya meluncur deras, kepala terlebih dulu, dengan sepotong besi menancap pada perutnya.

Entah apa yang dilihat matanya yang tinggal satu itu—

Aku melompat, berusaha menjangkaunya—

Namun belakang kepalanya sudah lebih dulu membentur anak tangga dengan bunyi _KRAK_ keras—entah tulang mana yang bisa bunyi keras begitu, mengingat lehernya tertekuk _mengerikan_ sesaat sebelum aku berhasil menggapainya, merengkuhnya erat selagi bersiap menahan tabrakan dengan dinding—

Mana mungkin aku sempat ingat pada sepotong besi yang mencuat dari perut Takasugi.

.

* * *

Ketika Takasugi membuka matanya, tenggorokannya terasa seolah terbakar.

Menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, tirai berwarna hijau pucat mengepungnya sempurna—hanya ada satu buah meja mungil berwarna putih di sampingnya, dengan sebotol air mineral.

Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihat botol itu, tenaganya seolah terkuras. Jemarinya gemetar, tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak—

Namun kelopak matanya terasa berat. Titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi pandangannya. Merintih perlahan, ia berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka—

Tapi entah sejak kapan, rasa api di tenggorokannya tidak mengganggunya lagi, dan ruangan gelap gulita.

* * *

.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat besi ini di ruang olahraga.

Membaringkan Takasugi sehati-hati mungkin, aku meraih _katana_ -nya yang terlempar tepat di ujung kakiku.

Melempar potongan besi yang berlumur darah itu—dengan sengaja menimbulkan bunyi kelontangan, aku menyeringai saat beberapa kepala—tak masalah utuh atau tidak—menoleh.

Ruang UKS berada di selatan, tepat setelah ruang guru.

Darah mengalir, panas, lengket, basah, dan perlahan menggenang.

Persetan.

Satu, dua, tiga _zombie_ merayap turun dari tangga. Dua mendekat dari kiri, dan aku tidak perlu menghitung untuk tahu bahwa satu bunyi kelontangan menggema jauh—cukup untuk menarik beberapa yang merangkak di lapangan, mengingat kaca jendela koridor lantai pertama sudah hampir seluruhnya pecah.

Angin bertiup perlahan, menguarkan bau busuk.

Satu _zombie_ , dengan tangan pucat yang menggenggam tabung besi pipih menyeret kakinya, menuruni anak tangga perlahan.

 _Ah._

Aku menjilat bibir.

.

* * *

Sengatan rasa nyeri meledak menjadi warna putih saat Takasugi merasa sesuatu—lebar namun dingin—menyangga belakang kepalanya, mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Ah—" Takasugi baru menyadari lehernya kembali panas membara ketika ia mencoba bersuara.

Lalu sesuatu pelan menindih bibirnya yang perih—namun sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, cairan dingin mengalir turun, perlahan namun pasti—dan insting pertama Takasugi adalah mereguk sebanyak-banyaknya cairan itu.

Seolah mengerti, cairan itu semakin cepat bergerak turun, mengisi mulutnya yang terasa pahit dan perih, mengalir melewati tenggorokannya yang dicekik api—

"Uh—uhuk!"

Cairan itu berhenti tepat ketika Takasugi tersedak. Benda entah apa yang bertumpu pada bibirnya lenyap, dan sebagai gantinya, ia merasa kepalanya bersandar pada sesuatu yang dingin dan keras, sementara dadanya disangga oleh sesuatu. Perlu beberapa tekanan di punggungnya sampai ia berhasil memuntahkan carian melalui tenggorokannya.

Kepala Takasugi serasa seolah akan meledak lagi saat sekali lagi digerakkan—namun kali ini belakang kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya—mengintip sedikit guratan keperakan yang bercampur dengan merah—

Tapi mendadak perutnya seolah ditusuk oleh rasa nyeri yang bercampur dengan perih.

Tubuhnya mengejat keras, seolah ditarik oleh rasa sakit itu—hampir membuatnya terlonjak bila sepasang tangan kokoh tidak menahan bahunya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Mengerang, tangannya gemetar saat berusaha meraih sumber rasa sakit itu—mencakarinya sekuat tenaga—namun justru gelombang panas dan nyeri meledak dalam tubuhnya—menyelimuti, mencekik dan menusuknya bersamaan—

 _Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan_.

Kukunya terus menggali, berusaha mencari dimana akar rasa sakit itu, mencerabutinya dengan liar—namun ledakan itu kembali datang menghantamnya, lagi, lagi, lagi.

"Ahk—haa—ah—argh—"

"Gher-hen-ki, Ta-ka-suggi."

Pergelangan tangannya mendadak ditarik paksa—namun tubuhnya justru terlonjak keras, bergetar hebat selagi _sesuatu_ seolah mengalir dan berjatuhan dari perutnya.

"Ta-ka—"

Ia masih sempat melirik gradasi perak yang seolah berdebu tebal itu, sebelum dunianya sekali lagi seolah diguyur oleh warna hitam.

* * *

.

 _Jangan mati_.

Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Takasugi daritadi hobi mewarnai telapak sepatunya dengan warna merah.

 _Jangan mati_.

Menyeret langkah, jari-jariku mulai mati rasa. Perlahan mataku mulai terkena efeknya—gumpalan kabut membayangi pandanganku. Warna-warna mulai menghilang.

 _Jangan mati_.

Tentu saja lengan kiriku yang pertama kali terasa dingin. Seolah berusaha meregenerasi diri, ada denyut kuat yang masih bisa kurasakan samar-samar. Padahal tulang lenganku jelas-jelas sudah koyak.

 _Jangan mati_.

 _Zombie_ sama sekali tidak mendekat.

 _Jangan mati_.

Hampir seolah dalam mimpi, aku masih bisa merasakan kukuku entah kenapa bergerak, menancap dalam pada tubuh Takasugi. Tapi dia tetap tidak terbangun, wajahnya pucat pasi namun tenang, seolah dia memang Cuma tertidur.

 _Jangan mati_.

Bau darah menguar dari lukanya yang melintang diagonal dari samping pusarnya, turun hingga menerabas tulang panggulnya, sempurna mengoyak paling tidak tiga organ dalam. Belum ditambah satu lubang tepat di atas luka itu.

Warna merah tua mengerak.

Hampir seperti sisa coklat pada bibir gelas tinggi _parfait_.

Aku menelan ludah, hampir tanpa sadar.

 _Jangan mati_.

Bajingan, aku baru tahu UKS ternyata sejauh ini. Ayolah, kedua kaki Gin- _san_ lagi nggak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, ini kenapa nggak sampai-sampai, sih?

Sialan, hampir saja aku membantin, ' _ada baiknya juga kena gigit, kaki patah masih bisa buat jalan_ '. Eh, barusan malah jadi kepikiran?

Aaah.

Menghela napas, aku menggelengkan kepala, mendongak—

Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari seluruh koridor _dipenuhi_ warna _putih_ yang membutakan.

Otot-otot wajahku yang mulai membeku tertarik paksa.

"Heh—"

 _Jangan mati, Takasugi_.

.

* * *

"Uwaah. Hijikata- _san_ , kalau ganti parfum bilang-bilang, dong," Sougo menjepit hidungnya.

"Sialan! Wajah ketutup masker gitu mana mungkin bisa ngecium bau apapun, kan?!" timpal Hijikata ketus. Menekan tombol pada ban lehernya, Hijikata berujar, "Di sini nggak ada apa-apa. Lanjut ke lantai dua—" saat tangannya tanpa sengaja mendorong puing terlalu keras—

Dan tembok di depan mereka langsung runtuh, membuat kepulan asap tebal yang membuat Hijikata dan Sougo mau tak mau refleks menutup wajah mereka.

Sebuah lorong terbuka lebar begitu puing disingkirkan.

"Hee, daya observasinya Hijikata- _san_ payah banget, ya. Aku, sih, sudah sadar ada koridor di balik puing ini."

"Bangsat, kalau begitu kenapa bukan kamu yang buka jalannya?!"

"Soalnya, kan—"

Ucapan Sougo mendadak terhenti saat mendadak terdengar suara geraman.

Kedua polisi itu menoleh—

Sesosok _zombie_ masuk dalam pandangan mereka. Pergelangan kaki kanannya terputar paling tidak dua kali, sementara kedua lututnya hancur. Ada dua lubang di paha kirinya—lengkap dengan kerak darah dan debu. Lebih banyak bekas cakaran dan gigitan pada perutnya—merambat naik, salah satu torehan luka memanjang horizontal hampir sepanjang dadanya. Bekas tusukan paling besar dan paling terlihat jelas tercetak di dada sebelah kirinya, tempat dimana belatung merayap keluar. Lengan kirinya hancur, koyak dan remuk disana-sini hingga nyaris hanya menggantung di bahunya, namun lengan kanannya masih kokoh, menggenggam _katana_ yang tergores hampir di seluruh permukaannya, tampak tua dan berkarat.

Rahang _zombie_ itu mengertak. Lehernya tampak tersayat dalam, tapi sepertinya tulangnya masih tersambung. Mulutnya yang hanya tinggal separuh—sisi kiri, memanjang vertikal dari matanya tercabik, menampakkan selapis tipis daging busuk di atas tulang yang warna putihnya sudah kusam. Telinga kirinya menghilang—hanya menyisakan lubang hitam di sisi kiri kepalanya.

Untungnya, rambut keriting yang berwarna campuran putih kumal dan merah itu menutupinya dengan baik.

Sougo meletakkan jarinya di atas _katana_ , namun Hijikata melangkah maju.

"Hijikata—"

"Oi," seolah mengacuhkan fakta bahwa yanga da di hadapannya itu adalah _zombie_ , Hijikata dengan tenang menyapanya.

Sebelah mata _zombie_ yang berwarna merah kusam itu bergerak perlahan.

Hijikata menjulurkan tangannya, menunjuk koridor di belakang _zombie_ itu. Sudut mata biru gelap itu menangkap cengkeraman pada gagang _katana_ semakin mengerat. Ia menarik napas sebelum melepas maskernya, lalu bertanya.

"Apa ada orang di sana?"

* * *

.

Butuh waktu hampir semalaman untuk menjahit perut Takasugi—atau lebih, aku nggak ingat.

.

Botol air yang kutinggalkan di meja di samping Takasugi jatuh terguling ketika pagi ini aku kembali, jadi aku membangunkan Takasugi. Kalau nggak bisa minum sendiri, minta bantuan apa susahnya, sih? Jadi orang _tsundere_ amat, cuih.

Eh, kok, perasaan, waktu aku tersedak nggak separah ini, ya?

.

Hari ini, Takasugi nggak mau bangun.

.

Ternyata, ransum yang sempat kami tinggalkan sama sekali nggak tersentuh. Setelah berhasil memilah roti yang paling lembut, aku mencoba menyuapkannya pada Takasugi.

Tapi dimuntahin semua.

.

Hari ini, Takasugi muntah lagi.

.

Hari ini, kami ngobrol sebentar. Bajingan, dikiranya gampang apa, ngomong pakai leher habis kena sambit.

.

Hari ini—

.

* * *

Kepala _zombie_ itu menggeleng perlahan, akhirnya, setelah hampir terlewat dua menit.

"Oh," komentar Hijikata singkat, kedua tangannya sibuk memasang kembali maskernya, dan menyambungkan selangnya pada tabung oksigen di belakang punggungnya. "Maaf mengganggu, kalau beegitu," ucapnya, lalu berbalik.

"Nggak bisa begitu, kan, Hijikata- _san_ ," mendadak suara dingin Sougo terdengar. "Kita wajib nenyisir area ini, perintah—"

"Nggak ada orang di sini. Kecuali kamu mau mati muda, kita balik," potong Hijikata. Melihat Sougo membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, Hijikata menepuk pundaknya. "Buka sendiri maskermu, kalau nggak percaya."

Menyipitkan mata pada _zombie_ berambut keriting kumal itu untuk terakhir kali, Sougo akhirnya berbalik.

"Oh, iya," mendadak langkah Hijikata terhenti.

 _Zombie_ di belakang mereka kembali menyiagakan senjatanya saat dilihatnya tangan Hijikata merogoh sakunya, dan dengan gerakan cepat melempar sesuatu ke udara—

Dan botol berwarna kuning jatuh tepat di samping kaki _zombie_ itu.

"Coba makan, deh. Nagih, lho."

Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, Hijikata berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh.

 _Zombie_ itu berjongkok, mengambil botol itu. Plastiknya terasa agak lunak di tangannya, dan saat ia tanpa sengaja memencet tubuh botol itu terlalu keras, cairan kental mengalir turun dari mulut botol tersebut—dengan bau dan tekstur aneh. Ingatannya berputar cepat—

 _Mayones_.

Membanting botol tersebut, _zombie_ dengan _katana_ tersebut berbalik, memaki-maki sepanjang jalan, dan menghilang di balik pintu dengan tulisan plang UKS.

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

BUSET ENDING MACAM APA ITU. /pundung

Euh, ini ceritanya ngambil dari inti Ragnarok; apokalips. Dan smh yang kepikiran pertama gitu duduk di depan lepi ya langsung setting gini wwww duh :")

Curhat dikit; ini cerita ditulis ngebut tiga jam doang MUAHAHAHA *stres* makanya jadinya busuque gini omaigat. micchan sama sekali lupa kalau di akhir Agustus rameee acara hajatan tetangga dan saudara, jadi di awal abis nyelesaiin cerita keempat buat #TakashinEvent ini masih santai walo udah mulai kena writerblock. Nyeselnya sekarang. Hiks x_x)

Anyway, thanks to **Moon Waltz** yang udah nge-held event ini lagi! I won't even started to write if it wasn't thanks to you. Walo ujung-ujungnya kayaknya micchan cuman ngotori ya /cries

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, juga rekan seperjuangan nulis yang micchan sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
